


I love you

by Anonymous



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torna: The Golden Country DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Milton's last words to Mikhail
Relationships: Milt | Milton & Satahiko | Mikhail, Milton/Mikhail
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	I love you

"Milton!" Mikhail screamed as Malos' siren blast knocked them both away.

"Mik... don't... cry for me." Milton weakly moved one of his hands to Mikhail's cheeks, stroking it. "You... you know I..." He let out a weak cough as Mikhail held him even tighter. Eyes starting to tear up.

"Milton... please don't go!"

"Mik I love you" Milton strained his green eyes to stay open as he leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Mikhail's lips before his breathing stopped.

"Milton... I... love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I finally played Torna and... yeah thought of this.


End file.
